Sovereign Union of Beluz Counties (Beluzia)
The Sovereign Union is an oligarchist federation of Beluz counties located in South-Western Artania. It shares borders with Rutania, Luthori, and Darnussia. The Union consists of 6 independent counties, each with its own functional monarch and local council of oligarchs. The federal council serves as a unified legislative body, members of which are granted estates by referendum. The head of the oligarchy is the High Count, recognised as Beluzia's elective monarch and sovereign representative. The head of the civilian federal government is the Prime Minister, however he has no jurisdiction over the county of Maddog, since Maddog is capable of maintaining its own government through the sovereignty of Keymon. History Beluzia was a free land for a long time. In its early days, it was populated by immigrants from 3 continents, including its own. Settlers from Artania established villages in the North. Settlers from Majatra established villages on the South coast. Nomads from Dovani established camps in Bailon, and later on the West coast of Beluzia. Beluzia's first internationally-recognised government was the Beluzian Republic in 2034. It adopted a national flag in 2036. Bailon became a part of Beluzia at this point, as representatives of Bailonese constituencies sat in the federal legislature. The Republic lasted for over 2 centuries before being ruled predominantly by monarchists who established the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. During this era, Beluzia was fiscally conservative. Classic Liberalism took place under the leadership of the Whig Party, and much of Beluz land and property was privatized. Under Zogist influence, urban areas faced crime problems as a result of poverty; desperate citizens would steal to survive. Crime eventually became organized. Mafias, under the leadership of Don Zog, gained his respect from pulling young unpriveleged adults off the streets. He ensured they were all educated, and encouraged them to run for office as the People's Populist Party of Beluzia. His army grew until the government could do nothing about it. In 2776, after half a millenium of monarchy, Zog took control of the government and established his own despotic regime. He believed in Statism, but ensured that citizens benefit somehow. Though he was against Communism, he advocated free education. His regime eventually collapsed in 2883, when Republicans established the United Federation. This evolved into the National State of Beluzia and later into the Beluz FPR as waves of immigrants tried to take advantage of Beluzia's stable economy. For a while, it was stagnant, but it eventually grew. In 3286, members and allies of the Karav Dynasty staged a coup. They turned Beluzia into an aristocratic nation, hoping to project each region's culture. Negunia and Bailon both declared secession from the Union, to form their own sovereign republic. The Union recognised their independence in June 3385, but there were still military confrontations between the 2 nations, mostly involving paramilitaries and border-massing. Tensions eventually calmed and Enlightened Republic of Beluzia was allowed to exist. To secure mutual economic interests, the Prime Minister of the Beluz Union decided to form a bloc to include Beluzia's 3 counties, and the 2 states in North Beluzia. The 5-member Bloc of Beluzia had a Chairman as its head, whose main role was to mediate discussions between the President of North Beluzia and the High Count. Eventually, the bloc was abolished and the Beluz Union revoked the independence of North Beluzia. Everything then returned to normal, except that the High Count was no longer directly-elected. Instead of direct elections, the High Count was elected by an electoral college similar to the one used for the President of North Beluzia. Government and Politics Instead of parties, legislative responsibility was shared among dynastic families. This projected Beluzia's diverse cultures much more. Families from similar cultures would find themselves supporting the same house of nobles. Nobles weren't like normal nobles in normal monarchies; Beluz nobles had special obligations and responsibility to their people. It is through democratic votes that nobles gain (or lose) estates, but they have to pledge to maintain such estates. Holders, of such estates, sit on the Federal Council of Nobles, which is located in Port Tackstov. Most of Beluzia's central government buildings are located in Port Tackstov. It is Beluzia's largest urban area, which is a part of the Tackstov Conurbation. Leadership Titles High Count The High Count is Beluzia's elected monarch and ceremonial head of state, whose family is usually the most influential family, whether or not it has the most estates. The key to winning the throne is gaining the support and endorsement of other families. The first recognised High Count of Beluzia was Tackoppe I, of the House of Lligro. The powers of the High Count are mainly reserve powers, but he has many ceremonial duties. Only the High Count can appoint a cabinet if he holds the silver throne status. County Leaders The title of "Count-General" is awarded when a noble wins control of one of Beluzia's counties. The title "Count" is permanent, but the powers that come with it are only based on the individual's ability to maintain power and influence, and they lose the title "Count-General" if they are no longer the ruling Count of their county. Each county's leader has complete power of its local legislation and foreign affairs. Civilian Government Prime Minister The Prime Minister is Beluzia's civilian head of government. The Prime Minister is usually appointed by the family with the most seats on the federal council, but it is really up to the monarch to decide who gets to appoint the Prime Minister. Cabinet The cabinet, or government, consists of common citizens, not belonging to a noble family. Members of the Federal Council of Nobles are not allowed to be members of the cabinet. Instead, the nobles are given the responsibility to appoint ministers to specific positions. Legislation The Federal Council of Nobles is the federal legislative body of Beluzia, recognised by the international community as Beluzia's "oligarchy". It seats 99 nobles. The High Count doesn't vote on bills, but merely holds the 100th seat on the federal council. The High Count is appointed by popular support from voters and supporting aristocrats; he serves as head of the council. Nobility System Due to the nature of Beluzia's political system, instead of political parties, aristocratic families compete for power. When a house wins control of estates, it should manage them properly to the benefit of the people, or risk losing such estates when the next generation of voters head to the polls. The High Count is elected by a board consisting of the members of the ruling family of each county's legislature. The more seats, that a family has within a county it controls, is the more votes the family will have in the electoral college. Families without seats have no votes. 'Regions' The Beluz Union consists of 6 Counties. Each is ruled by a Count-General or a Countess-General. The title of "Count-General of Maddog" is given to the monarch of Keymon. Maddog is the only county where the legislature is made up of civilians instead of aristocrats, and is therefore not represented in the Federal Council of Nobles. In High Count elections, the ruling family of Keymon has 20 votes, unless other families contest their rule. Negunia and Bailon declared secession, which was recognised in June 3385. Together, they formed the Enlightened Republic of Beluzia, informally called "North Beluzia" in the media. They later rejoined the Beluz Union, and Maddog entered shortly after. Economy Beluzia has a mainly free market economy with limited government intervention. While there are many economic regulations, they are not tight and they do not stifle the private sector. Economic Statistics (To be updated) Economic Policy The general economic policy of Beluzia is mixed, however the private sector is allowed to flourish. Some areas of industry are government-controlled, some are fully privatized, and some are divided to allow both the public and private sector to have control. Foreign investment is encouraged, but local governments may demand the right to set tighter regulation. The government may nationalise failing industries that provide vital goods or services. Beluzia has a good record when it comes to labour rights. Economic regulation does exist, as the government ensures dominance in some areas of industry. Trade unions are legal, there are no restrictions on democratic workers' councils running businesses, and all workers have the right to strike although some have to ensure a minimal service. Natural Resources Eastern Beluzia is known for its fertile land, that allows large-scale farming of a wide variety of crops. Southern Beluzia is rich with iron ore and coal. Large-scale mining takes place on the outskirts of major Southern cities. Industries Modern industries play a vital role in the Beluz economy such as the media industry, since the government has very little media regulations and almost no restrictions on advertising. Beluzia also offers refuge for exiles. Its neutral policy encourages corporate tourism. Luxury villas in Eastern Iliathar give a nice view for visitors. Beluzia's mining industry is a powerhouse for mass transit and steel production. Beluzia manufactures buses, computers, ships, and most of its own trains. Beluzia has a contract with Luthori allowing Luthori's cargo to travel through Beluzian land, mostly by train or truck. Canning is also a growning industry in Beluzia, which is fueled by its agriculture sector. Beluzia exports canned beer, and canned foods, including corn and fish. Other packaging industries involve salt and water, from Beluzia's desalination plants. Beluz Stock Market Category:History of Beluzia